


DAMN

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Science Bros Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for day three's prompt FURY of Science Bros Week!</p><p>Tony is trying to find Bruce since he disappeared after Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAMN

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write through Tony's POV-so I wanted to try it.

Tony groaned and leaned back rubbing his blurry eyes-needing a break after staring at the map for so long. He sighed as he looked back at the map- he had been searching for Bruce for months now without any luck. It was infuriating and a little scary that he hadn’t been able to find any trace of him-them. But Bruce had always warned him if he truly didn’t want to be found-NO ONE-not even SHEILD would be able to find him-guess he made good on that promise.

The more he looked the more he came up empty-the angrier he got. He grabbed the wrench that was on the table and flung it in his fury causing a pile of who knows what to fall over with a crash. _Damn_ he thought. _Damn_ …

 _Damn_ Natasha for playing with Bruce’s emotions!

 _Damn_ Wanda for whatever she made Bruce see!

 _Damn_ Bruce was leaving without as much as a good-bye!

 _Damn_ Fury for pulling Bruce out of India in the first place!

 _No_ -If Fury hadn’t done that Tony might have never met Bruce. He's self-centered enough to believe they would have eventually met-but since he didn’t frequent hovels in third world countries-that scenario was highly unlikely.

If he was honest with himself-which he’s been forced to do lately-no one was to blame but himself-Not Widow-Not the Witch-Not Fury-Not Bruce-Just himself. He had pushed too far-crossed the line-making them feel threatened enough to run. He needed to fix this-to find Bruce-or Hulk and make them listen. He wanted to tell him….need to tell him……

“Friday” Tony asked.

“Yes Boss” the A.I chirped.

“Run another search” he replied tiredly.

“Yes Sir” the A.I answered as it began the next search.


End file.
